


cabin fever

by ruebennetts



Series: rue bennett x readers [4]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019), Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, Girls Kissing, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Inspired by Music, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, One Shot, Quarantine, Rue Bennett - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Zendaya Coleman - Freeform, rue bennett x reader - Freeform, rue is soft, this is a jaden smith song pls listen its so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebennetts/pseuds/ruebennetts
Summary: "𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐞,𝐓𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐩𝐚𝐥𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐤𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐢𝐝𝐨𝐬𝐜𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬,𝐈'𝐦 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 '𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞,'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥, 𝐈 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐛𝐢𝐧 𝐟𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫"in which you and rue finally get to see each other after quarantine.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/You, rue bennett x reader
Series: rue bennett x readers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897252
Kudos: 8





	cabin fever

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is a bit short! i just wanted to get some content out there for yall.
> 
> i wrote this during one of my online classes lol and currently writing a rexi fic #multitasking

Quarantine has taken up most of your 2020, but in all honesty, you were fine with it; for the first couple of weeks.

An extended spring break, no school, sleeping in till noon every day... it was great. But slowly, the days began to collapse. Three weeks turned into three months, which eventually turned into seven months, which felt like a million years.

And all that meant seven months without getting to see your girlfriend, Rue Bennett.

You guys FaceTimed, talked on the phone, texted, but nothing could compare to the way you guys were in person.

You missed it.

You miss the days during school where you would give each other tiny kisses before going to your next class, the nights you would spend the night and you guys would cuddle during a movie,  _ fancy _ dinner dates at the local diner, going home and kissing the night away.

It was on your mind every second of every hour, even when you were on FaceTime with her.

Her soft skin brushing against yours, when you pull her into a kiss, the feeling of her moistened lips against yours... it was safe to say you were deprived of Rue and her never-ending affection.

But, a few weeks ago, after months and months of staying inside, doing absolutely anything to pass the time away— They found a cure to the virus. This finally means the world can go back to normal, which means you finally get to see the girl you love.

***

"Rue Rue!" You yell from her driveway as soon as you park your car. It's been months since you've seen anyone other than your parents. It almost made you wanna cry, because her face lit up just as bright as yours, and you definitely missed her face. ( _ In real life, that is _ .)

"Hi, oh my goodness, I missed you so much..." Rue says, pulling you into the tightest, biggest hug that she has probably ever given anyone.

She holds onto your hand the whole way to her bedroom. 

Her bedroom made you feel safe, just like her touch. It was small, her queen-sized bed taking up the most space. Her blue tie dye bedding which was so warm during winter nights. Orange and green lights on her nightstand. It was so cozy and it felt like home to you, even though you didn't live there.

Cabin Fever by Jaden Smith played on her speaker.

"This song reminded me of us. Wanting to see you so badly, but couldn't," You say, her head was resting in your lap as you braided her brown hair. You guys were trying to find a movie to watch, but the both of you guys were so indecisive, you'd choose one movie, then find a better one, then end up getting overwhelmed to where your guys' presence was more entertaining than any movie.

"It felt like house arrest," Rue says.

"Oh, definitely. Felt like solitary confinement."

She looks up at you and smiles.

"I hope you know I'm never letting you leave. You live here now, with me. Forever and ever and ever and ever... I think I'm kidnapping you."

You nod you head.

"And here I shall stay," You laugh, "I wish I could live with you... I just missed you so much, Rue Rue. I missed these moments."

"It's always the little things you miss the most..." She replies, using her hands to sit up, causing your braids to be undone.

"One day, we'll be living in a New York City apartment. Just us, together, in that big ass city."

Rue nods her head and straddles your lap, giving you the cutest, most adorable toothy smile, "Wanna know what I missed the most?" 

"What?" You ask, even though you know her answer pretty well.

_ "I think I can show you better than I can tell you." _

You wrapped your arms around her waist pulling her closer, closing that gap between your faces... kissing her softly and so tenderly. It was the feeling you've been yearning for. It was the kiss that felt like your first, the kind that give you butterflies in your stomach.

"I love you so much," You say softly as your nose brushes against hers before kissing her again.

Instead of responding, you feel her wrap her arms around you, pulling you in so close in a secure embrace. Like she was never gonna let you go.

You guys were made for eachother... she was yours and you were hers. You guys have spent so much time apart, you realize that you have to cherish every moment you have together.

Her lips moved in sync with yours. Your noses smooshed together, your hands traveling up and down her back...

"I wish I could've I spent every day with you in quarantine," Rue says, still sitting in your lap, "I didn't really do much. I think I watched every episode of The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra there is, like three times."

"Me either, and same. I'm pretty sure I watched every show on Netflix," You say, "All I did was eat, sleep, and FaceTime you when _you_ weren't asleep."

"I know, I slept FaceTime is nothing compared to real life."

"I know, cause I can't do this..."

Rue gives you a confused face, but it quickly changes once you start to plant kisses all over her face, tackling her as she giggles. Rolling around in her comforter, fulfilling the satisfaction you've been craving for months.

"I'm so lucky to have you," She says softly.

"I'm so lucky to have you, too."

And for the rest of the night, you guys cuddle and watch movies, just relieved you get to see each other once more.

**Author's Note:**

> you can read all my fics on my wattapd @ruebennettz too!
> 
> also if u have any requests, leave em below ;)


End file.
